Rien de plus
by Lehanna
Summary: ... que quelques OS. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce que pouvait ressentir Horologium lors du changement d'heure ? Et Rogue avant de tuer sa mère ? Ou tous ces autres personnages, un peu oubliés mais tellement attachants. [Les informations du recueil sont celles du dernier OS posté.][Label SPPS]
1. Changement d'heure

_Hello friends ! Je publie aujourd'hui un recueil qui va réunir tous les OS que je pourrais écrire dans le cadre de** Fiction of the Month**, un nouveau concours mensuel du forum **Fairies Fan**. Le principe ? Un thème, un délai, un OS, des votes. Cela a pour avantage de me pousser dans mes retranchements et d'utiliser des personnages auxquels je ne suis pas habituée.  
_

_Pour ce premier thème (printemps/changement d'heure/fin de l'hiver), j'ai décidé de traiter d'un personnage un peu particulier, peu utilisé (par moi et par d'autres), d'une manière un peu particulière, qui rejoint un peu ce que j'ai fait pour le premier OS de _Once Upon A Time In Fairy Tail_._

_Au sujet du titre du recueil, je veux bien des suggestions. Parce que là... Vraiment pas inspirée._

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Enjoy !_

* * *

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

* * *

**1. Changer d'heure  
_Ou lorsque tout part en vrille_**

* * *

_Tic – Tac – Tic – Tac_

L'aiguille trotte vaillamment et régulièrement sur le cadran. À chaque cran, elle marque un arrêt. Une seconde. Cela laisse tellement de possibilités mais en même temps, tellement peu !

Une seconde enferme l'éternité, mais une seconde n'est qu'un fragment de temps.

_Tic – Tac – Tic – Tac_

Une grande aiguille domine la petite. Plus grosse, plus grande. Mais plus lente, aussi. Alors, seulement quand la petite passe le chiffre soixante du cadran, elle se décide à bouger. D'un bond, d'un cran. Un seul petit cran.

Une minute, c'est plus long qu'une seconde. Une minute enferme une vie, mais une minute n'est qu'une série de secondes, qui enferment des fragments de temps.

_Tic – Tac – Tic – Tac_

La dernière, l'aînée, la chef, écrase par sa longueur et sa somptuosité les deux autres. Comme majesté rime avec délai, elle ne bouge qu'occasionnellement. Si rarement pour la petite aiguille, qui sautille, qui court autour du cadran, qui ne voit pas le temps passer.

Une heure, c'est très long. Une heure enferme une multitude d'actions, mais une heure n'est que trente-six mille secondes, soit trente-six mille fragments de temps.

_Tic – Tac – Tic – Tac_

Deux heures du matin sonnent.

Soudain, tout se détraque. Les trois aiguilles s'affolent. Toute leur belle régularité, toute leur belle harmonie, sont brisées en mille morceaux.

Les secondes avancent – trop vite. Les minutes essaient de suivre le rythme – avec peine. Les heures tentent de les rattraper – mission impossible.

Le temps devient fou. Pendant quelques minutes, c'est la cacophonie. Rien ne va plus.

Puis tout revient au calme. Course rapide, moins rapide, lente. Course régulière. Course harmonieuse.

_Tic – Tac – Tic – Tac_

Horologium ouvre paresseusement un œil. Il ne comprend tout d'abord pas ce qui le réveille de si bonne heure. Puis, un léger chatouillis au niveau de la tête, une légère migraine et une impression de confusion. Quelques instants durant lesquels il demeure perdu. Enfin, il comprend.

Le changement d'heure vient d'avoir lieu.

* * *

_So so so, est-ce que l'idée vous a plue ? Review ? :D_


	2. Souffrances

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée du temps d'attente entre les OS, mais je poste enfin le thème du FOTM2, j'ai nommé : **dragons** !_

_Au début, je voulais l'écrire sur Grandine, mais j'avais vraiment du mal. Et puis entre temps, j'ai regardé l'Arc des Grands Jeux Magiques, j'ai fait la connaissance de Rogue, et je l'ai immédiatement aimé... et voilà. Je suis assez fière de cet OS, même si c'est majoritairement de la description. ^-^  
_

_Bon, j'ai écrit sur Rogue et Skyadrum, mais à part le personnage en lui-même, il n'y a pas de gros spoil, je ne dévoilerai rien de l'Arc._

_Ah oui, et j'ai fait une fausse manip' hier. Si vous avez reçu un mail qui disait qu'un nouveau chapitre est sorti alors que ce n'est pas le cas... Gomen, c'était le troisième thème mais je me suis emballée trop vite, vous l'aurez dans un moment._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Moirice_**_ :__ merci beaucoup pour ta review, et surtout pour avoir persévéré à la laisser, ça me touche ! Mais je ne savais pas que les perruches savaient écrire... /PAN/ Cet OS est un peu plus long, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même. (Si tu as des suggestions, pour le titre, je suis preneuse, mais ne crame pas tes neurones de banane pour ça hein xD)_

**_Seth__ Horo_**_ :_ _merci beaucoup pour la review ! Cet OS dure un peu plus de 120 fragments de temps à la lecture - enfin, je crois -, mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout autant !_

* * *

Disclaimer : seul l'histoire (et encore) m'appartient. Le reste est à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**2. Souffrances  
**

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Paire de billes rouges inquiétantes luisant dans la pénombre, on aurait aisément pu croire qu'ils appartenaient au monstre de la grotte, que les croyances populaires rabaissaient au rang de bête sans conscience et sans intelligence. Pourtant – et chacun en était intimement convaincu ; seulement, par peur ou par étroitesse d'esprit, les gens préféraient refouler cette connaissance au plus profond d'eux-mêmes –, les dragons étaient les êtres les plus perspicaces que la Terre ait portés.

Mais ces yeux là n'appartenaient pas à Skyadrum, mais à Rogue, son petit apprenti. Celui-ci, malgré sa petite taille, était presque autant craint que sa mère de cœur : cheveux noirs, un peu ébouriffés, regard de vermeil comme le sang, teint d'une pâleur cadavérique, il n'avait clairement pas les attributs d'un petit garçon qui plaisait. Mais plus que son apparence, c'était son air continuellement taciturne qui effrayaient les locaux. Locaux qui, utilisant sa relation fusionnelle avec le dragon de l'Ombre comme indigne prétexte, empêchaient leur progéniture de l'approcher. Il avait donc grandi à l'écart de tous, rejeté de ses semblables et de ceux de sa mère, ayant pour seuls contacts cette dernière et les ombres qui hantaient ses cauchemars.

Et c'était justement de l'un de ces songes que le petit garçon venait de sortir, sursautant violemment contre les écailles rugueuses de Skyadrum. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'essayer de se remémorer précisément son rêve – il lui semblait qu'il se souvenait d'enfants, et de pierres que l'on jetait sur lui –, car il fut aussi vite interrompu par les sifflements bruyants de la respiration de sa mère. Son souffle était aigu, crissant dans l'air comme si l'apocalypse arrivait, dominant tout autre bruit qui aurait pu se manifester dans la grotte.

Rogue grimaça et se frotta pensivement les oreilles, dont les tympans protestaient violemment contre le volume sonore ambiant. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à la santé déclinante de la dragonne. Ses crises d'asthme monstrueuses lui faisaient peur. Ses quintes de toux brutales et de plus en plus fréquentes l'effrayaient. Il se demandait régulièrement si un dragon pouvait mourir de maladie. Mais, redoutant la réponse, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à poser la question.

Et puis, il ne savait pas laquelle il préférait entendre. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas la douleur morale si Skyadrum venait à périr, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la voir endurer maladies sur maladies pendant des années, et assister à son mal qui serait de plus en plus violent au fil du temps. Il avait maintes fois essayé d'être optimiste quant à sa guérison, mais à chaque fois qu'une lueur apparaissait au bout du tunnel, la dragonne recommençait aussitôt à cracher ses bronches.

Une fois même, sa toux avait été si violente qu'elle avait englouti Rogue dans une immense vague d'ombre, et le garçon n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à sa capacité d'avaler l'obscurité. Dès lors, il observait chaque jour, impuissant, la culpabilité ronger sa mère.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute. Il aurait voulu lui faire savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et qu'il la soutiendrait toujours et à jamais. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se sente coupable. Mais le manque de communication dont il avait toujours fait preuve avait pris le dessus, et il n'avait su que poser la main sur son immense patte, geste dérisoire de réconfort face à ce qui lui rongeait le cœur.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à lui offrir, du haut de ses quelques années. Et, plus que d'attrister Skyadrum, ça le détruisait de l'intérieur, et il s'en voulait.

Alors, comme cette fois-là, lorsqu'il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se rendormir, il se levait discrètement et sortait de la grotte. Il respirait l'air pur de dehors, se défoulait sur les arbres au bord de la forêt, hurlait son désespoir à l'obscurité. Et, alors que certains auraient adressé leurs suppliques à la lune et aux étoiles, lui se tournait vers l'ombre des cieux et la suppliait de rendre la santé de sa mère.

Et cette nuit-là, il se dit que la maladie de sa mère le bouffait, lui aussi. Il se dit qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter la douleur de la voir alitée, allongée dans sur le sol terreux comme une invalide, soufflant parfois quelques ronds de fumée sombre qui se disloquaient aussitôt. Il se dit que, rongée comme elle était par ce mal inconnu, elle était privée de sa liberté. Et il se dit, observant les nuances d'ombres de la nuit, qu'il était prêt à mourir pour qu'elle recouvre la santé, pour qu'à nouveau, dans ses yeux rubis, brille sa force et sa détermination.

Il se dit, malgré son jeune âge, qu'il se sacrifierait sans hésiter pour que Skyadrum puisse à nouveau vivre pleinement.

Et le ciel écouta ses prières. Cette nuit là, il tendit l'oreille, tenta de percevoir les murmures de l'obscurité qui se faufilaient parmi le vent léger, s'ouvrit aux chuchotements des astres nocturnes. Ils lui soufflèrent, doucement, inconsciemment, qu'il y avait un moyen pour que Skyadrum ne subisse plus. Et ces mots se mêleraient bientôt à ceux de sa mère, qui hurlerait alors ses souffrances dans la pénombre de sa grotte.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que pour la préserver de son calvaire, il allait devoir se départir de biens plus précieux encore que sa vie. Il allait devoir abandonner une partie de son âme, se défaire d'un morceau de son cœur, se séparer de son innocence d'enfant. Il allait devoir laisser derrière lui ce qui l'avait construit, renoncer aux joies enfantines qu'il avait partagées avec elle, délaisser tout ce qui avait fait sa vie. Il allait devoir basculer vers un univers d'ombres et de tristesse, d'obscurité et de noirceur, de douleur et de remords.

Le sacrifice qu'il allait faire serait alors bien plus important que ce qu'il s'était jusqu'alors imaginé.

* * *

_Voilà, un peu de tristesse c'est le bien ! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus._

_Une review ? L'argent virtuel ainsi récolté servira à acheter des Kleenex quand Rogue aura tué Skyadrum. x)_


End file.
